Au plaisir de ne pas se revoir trop tôt
by Cleodalie Aligael
Summary: "Il se place derrière le banc, les mains sur le dossier, des deux côtés des épaules d'Aziraphale. Des mains qui ont égorgé, torturé et violé." Histoire alternative dans laquelle Crowley est un Vrai Démon des Enfers, bien méchant jusqu'au bout.
1. Le germe du désordre

_Bonjour ! Je me suis retrouvée sans ordi en terra incognita (les pays bas) pendant deux semaines et ça m'a motivé à écrire - c'est le genre de fictions que je préfère dans tous les fandoms en vrai j'avoue, dark!qqn, un peu edgy, et même si Crowley est un démon j'en ai vu quasi aucune de ce genre là sur good omens alors voilà je propose la mienne ! Tous les chapitres ont un titre qui vient de vers de Paul Eluard parce que j'aime trop, mais comme y'a pas trop la place ils sont coupés - en entier celui là c'était "je suis une ombre dans le noir, je suis le germe du désordre"_

* * *

Ce sont les incendies qu'il préfère. Chacun a ses particularités mais il faut dire qu'en enfer, aimer le feu relève de la banalité, presque une condition sine qua non. Il n'empêche… les flammes sont fascinantes. On redécouvre qu'un bâtiment n'est qu'un amas de pierres et qu'un homme n'est qu'un amas de chair – la poussière redevient poussière. Le feu œuvre rapidement, inexorablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Il est purificateur à un degré que l'eau n'atteindra jamais.

Un vieil homme crie, le hurlement de celui dont la peau est en train de fondre, et Crowley voit sa forme frêle trébucher à travers l'incendie. Le prêtre relève la tête, le visage déformé par la souffrance, et aperçoit un homme aux cheveux très noirs, debout devant l'église en feu. Les flammes se propagent sur sa soutane et le prêtre tombe à genoux, la main tendue pour demander de l'aide. C'est le dernier geste d'un homme qui a porté secours toute sa vie et qui croit qu'il existe sur la Terre un retour de la balance, qui oublie que le plus saint des hommes est mort les mains percées par des clous et qui ignore que l'incendie n'est certainement pas un accident.

Une poutre enflammée s'effondre et le vieil homme meurt. Crowley ne bouge pas. Il regarde l'incendie détruire le bâtiment. Les pompiers ne seront pas là tout de suite, à cause de fâcheuses perturbations sur les lignes téléphoniques du quartier. Un hasard malencontreux, vraiment. Un vitrail explose et des milliers d'éclats de verre coloré tombent autour de lui dans la cendre. L'odeur de brûlé râcle contre ses poumons humains mais ne l'indisposent pas - la chaleur et les flammes rappellent à Crowley un lieu qu'il n'a pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'il est sûr qu'aucun homme, aucun objet, aucune statue ne pourra sortir intact de cette église, que tout est perdu, il fait demi-tour et il rentre chez lui.

* * *

La scène lui rappelle les tableaux apocalyptiques des peintres torturés de la Renaissance. Les passants sont nombreux à s'attarder près du cordon de sécurité. Ils regardent les pompiers marcher dans un amas de verre, de cendre et de graviers, noyé dans les flaques des lances à incendie.

« C'est terrible, chuchote un homme à sa femme. Des cierges sont tombés et tout a brûlé. Il ne reste que les fondations. »

Ce ne sont pas des fondations mais des ruines, songe Aziraphale. Comment reconstruire là-dessus ? Le corps disloqué du prêtre fumait encore lorsqu'on l'a dégagé des décombres, la paume des mains déchirée par des échardes de verre. Le père François était l'homme le plus saint dans toute cette partie de la ville, et Aziraphale connait celui qui l'est le moins. Il connait aussi celui qui est à l'origine de cet incendie. Par un certain jeu de coïncidences, ce sont les mêmes.

Il passe au-dessus du cordon de plastique jaune criard et, curieusement, personne ne prête attention à lui. Il enjambe les ruines de la porte d'entrée, des pierres noircies taillées il y a des siècles et sur lesquelles il s'est appuyé des centaines de fois, assistant à la messe depuis le fond de la salle. Aziraphale a connu le père François quand il était encore gosse, un enfant de chœur avec les cheveux en brosse, alors il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire voir. Pour qu'on ne se doute de rien évidemment. Maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Son pied butte contre une planche de bois complètement noire, et il continue d'avancer. Il les voit presque autour de lui, les deux rangées de bancs, les statues, le petit orgue de messe. Les tuyaux de cuivre ont fondu. Il reste de l'autel un bloc en marbre sculpté presque intact. Derrière il y avait une armoire en bois, avec un coffret en métal. Et dans ce coffret étaient rangés, depuis des décennies, un calice en or, des chandeliers en argent, et un crucifix orné d'une émeraude. Des artefacts anciens et précieux, remplis d'une valeur spirituelle qui dépassait de loin leur poids marchand. Aziraphale s'accroupit et, lentement, fait rouler une pierre tombée de la voute. Le petit coffret est là, dessous, broyé au point qu'on ne pourrait plus l'ouvrir sans en arracher le couvercle. L'ange pose sa main dessus et le coffre semble soudain se regonfler. La cendre se détache, glisse, et le métal luit doucement. A l'intérieur, les objets sacrés se reforment, se réparent. Quand Aziraphale se relève, le coffret est intact et le métal accroche les rayons du soleil.

Il laissera un pompier découvrir le coffre, les journalistes prendre des photos, et la télévision parler de reliques miraculeusement réchappées de l'incendie. Mais le père François est toujours mort et Aziraphale a l'impression d'avoir remplacé les objets sacrés par des imitations plastiques, alors rien n'a vraiment changé.

Un policier voit un homme au visage mélancolique sortir des décombres, puis l'oublie immédiatement. Un sentiment bizarre de tristesse lui empoigne les tripes, pourtant, et ne le lâche pas jusqu'au soir.

C'est la deuxième église qui a brûlé en deux mois, la deuxième fois que les pompiers n'ont pu venir que bien trop tard, et Aziraphale ne croit pas aux coïncidences. La 3ème fois il est prêt, et le feu vient de démarrer dans la petite église St Marc quand il apparait devant le parvis.

« Aziraphale, quelle heureuse surprise. »

Crowley est là, les mains dans les poches. Son sourire a quelque chose de malsain.

« Tu viens admirer le spectacle ?

\- Arrête ça. »

L'ange fait un geste de la main pour éteindre la petite flamme qui est en train de ronger un banc, à l'intérieur, mais quelque chose le bloque. La flamme ne disparait pas mais elle reste en suspens, immobile. Aziraphale envoie un regard froid à Crowley, qui sort les mains de ses poches et hausse les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit, chacun pour soi ? Ne viens pas marcher sur mes plates-bandes et je te laisserai tranquille.

\- Ce sont mes plates-bandes. C'est des lieux sacrés que tu as brûlé.

\- C'est une mauvaise action, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mon job. Bénis des prostituées en échange, si tu veux. »

Aziraphale se concentre et la flamme dans l'église vacille et tremblote. Crowley serre la mâchoire pour maintenir le contrôle.

« Un ange qui ne respecte pas sa parole, intéressant. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je n'aime pas les accords non plus, mais celui-ci m'arrangeait.

\- Tu as tué un ami à moi dans l'incendie du mois dernier. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste sans rien faire.

\- Oh je vois, c'est une vengeance alors ? »

Un effort, et la flamme disparait complétement.

« La vengeance est une pulsion basse qui n'atteint que les gens comme toi. Va-t'en Crowley, laisse les églises ou l'affront deviendra personnel.

\- Très bien. »

Le démon fait quelques pas en arrière. Il est vexé. Aziraphale a plus de puissance que lui, et il est en train de perdre la face.

« Il me reste pas mal d'écoles et d'hôpitaux dans cette ville, de toute façon. Tu ne pourras pas tous les surveiller en même temps. »

Mais il est déjà seul devant l'église.

En rentrant chez lui Crowley fait une embardée avec sa voiture et percute un homme qui dort sur le trottoir, pour rééquilibrer l'échec de la soirée.

Il s'écoule plusieurs mois avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent à nouveau en personne. Mais quand un foyer pour migrants ferme une cantine pour SDF ouvre et, quand un bus scolaire fait une embardée dans un immeuble, un nouveau médicament contre la sclérose en plaques est commercialisé. Une église est reconstruite sur les ruines d'une de celles qui a brûlé, et sur l'autre on installe une supérette. Aziraphale ne peut pas en vouloir aux humains de préférer manger à prier.

Il y réfléchit en traversant le parc St James, dont les buissons et les arbres bourgeonnent déjà. Devant lui un vieil homme marche péniblement, tirant derrière lui un cabas à roulettes usé rempli à l'excès. Le fond du cabas se déchire soudain, une zébrure qui s'élargit jusqu'à ce que des dizaines de provisions s'écrasent au sol – du thon en boite, un carton de lait, des courgettes.

L'ange se précipite pour rattraper une bouteille qui roule vers l'étang, et quand il revient vers l'homme il le trouve assis sur le gravier, l'air hébété, empilant plusieurs boites de conserve. Le fond du cabas est complètement troué et il serait impossible de le réparer maintenant sans attirer les soupçons, alors il fait apparaître deux solides poches plastiques dans ses mains et se racle la gorge :

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? J'ai rattrapé cette bouteille. »

L'homme lève les yeux vers lui. Son visage est raviné de rides et il a l'air très fatigué. Aziraphale adoucit encore la voix, et s'accroupit près de lui.

« Vous pouvez vous relever ? Je vais vous aider, dîtes moi où vous habitez. »

Le vieillard acquiesce et, lentement, en prenant appui sur son cabas, il se remet debout. Il ne proteste pas quand Aziraphale met les provisions dans les sacs. Lorsque les deux sacs sont remplis et qu'il n'y a plus rien sur les graviers, l'homme fait un pas en avant et amorce lentement la marche en direction des grilles du parc. Aziraphale le suit mais jette un regard noir en direction des bancs, vers une présence qu'il n'a senti que trop tard mais dont il s'est douté dès le moment où le tissu épais s'est déchiré aussi brusquement. Crowley est assis sur un banc, les bras calés sur le dossier et la tête renversée en arrière, vers le soleil. Il a un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Aziraphale est un ange, évidemment, mais quand il pense à ce vieil homme à l'air tellement fatigué et au trou dans son cabas, il songe à casser le banc en deux.

Le vieil homme lui sert un verre de lait pendant qu'il range les provisions dans les placards, et l'appelle « mon petit ».

Aziraphale traverse le parc et s'assoie brusquement à côté de Crowley. Le démon est dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Avec ses lunettes noires qui lui masquent les yeux on pourrait presque croire qu'il dort. Il redresse la tête en entendant Aziraphale, pourtant.

« Déjà de retour ? »

Le ton est moqueur, dénué de toute amabilité. C'est une remarque plus qu'une question.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça juste devant moi ? C'est un affront direct. Je croyais que nous avions mis en place un pacte de neutralité.

\- Avions. Tu l'as brisé il y a quelques temps je te rappelle. Ainsi soit-il, tu ne peux plus m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. »

De là où il est assis Aziraphale peut voir le renfoncement dans le gravier du chemin, là où 10 kilos de courses alimentaires se sont effondrés d'un coup.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- J'avais envie. C'est plutôt marrant de te voir courir derrière une bouteille de bière. »

Devant le regard d'Aziraphale, il continue :

« Mais si tu y réfléchis une seconde j'ai fait une bonne action, il n'a pas eu besoin de porter ses courses jusqu'à chez lui. C'était un vieillard un peu frêle.

\- Je suis celui qui ait porté les courses, tu n'as aucun mérite.

\- Mais sans moi tu l'aurais pas fait. Vois ça comme une bonne action interposée.

\- Tu as déchiré son cabas de course.

\- Je suis sûr que tu l'as réparé en partant. »

C'est vrai. L'homme lui a semblé tellement fragile qu'Aziraphale n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de recoudre la toile, ni rajouter une deuxième épaisseur de sécurité. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il n'est pas sûr que le vieillard se rende compte du miracle la prochaine fois qu'il irait faire ses courses.

« Quel était l'intérêt de ton geste, alors, si tu savais que le bilan serait neutre ?

\- Il doit toujours y avoir un intérêt ? »

Crowley lui adresse un sourire froid.

« Je me considère comme quelqu'un de simple. Je vis au jour le jour, je n'ai pas de grande stratégie. Je bosse pour l'enfer quand ça m'amuse, et ça arrive suffisamment souvent pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille. »

Aziraphale tourne la tête et le regarde bien en face. Chacun à une extrémité du même banc, il mesure l'écart qui les sépare. Les lunettes noires lui renvoient l'image de son propre visage pensif.

« Alors tu n'as jamais envie d'autre chose ? Tu vas te satisfaire pendant des siècles de faire trébucher des vieillards et incendier des pâtés de maison ? Tu te limites à des actes puérils alors que tu pourrais faire bien mieux. Tu pourrais créer au lieu de détruire, tu pourrais participer au monde au lieu de l'empoisonner. »

Il s'arrête là, non pas parce qu'il n'a plus rien à dire – il réfléchit aux démons, parfois, se demandant comment les sauver de la prison dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés, comment leur faire voir la vérité – mais parce que le sourire moqueur du démon a disparu et que sa mâchoire serrée trahit une colère qu'il lui a rarement vu.

« Ecoute, dit Crowley. Ton discours rebattu et ton air condescendant, à la rigueur je m'en tape. »

Le démon donne un coup de pied dans une motte d'herbe et se lève brusquement.

« Et ta vision du monde en noir et blanc, en noir et rose, tu peux te la mettre où je pense. Tu protèges une création à laquelle tu piges rien, tu parles d'empoisonnement comme si les humains étaient des smarties sur un gâteau. »

Il se penche à demi vers Aziraphale, le ton sifflant :

« Et tout ça, peut-être, passe encore. Mais… »

Crowley, lentement, fait le tour du banc.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant qui a volé un bonbon… »

Il se place derrière le banc, les mains sur le dossier, des deux côtés des épaules d'Aziraphale. Des mains qui ont égorgé, torturé et violé.

« Et l'Enfer… »

Crowley courbe la tête, la bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de l'ange. La voix se fait basse, chargée de menaces et d'électricité :

« L'Enfer n'est pas une cour de récréation surchauffée. »

Pour la première fois, Aziraphale ressent quelque chose au fond de lui, une tension. Il n'a pas peur, pas vraiment. Un démon comme Crowley ne peut pas le détruire. Mais l'enveloppe charnelle, qui n'a rien à voir avec la logique, sent dans ses tripes un danger barbare et ancestral qui lui retourne l'estomac.

« Alors, continue Crowley, fais-moi plaisir et épargne moi tout ça. Je suis un grand garçon, j'ai fait mes choix. Renverser la nourriture du vieux est un acte de miséricorde face à tout ce que j'aurais pu lui faire. »

Le démon se redresse, dans le dos d'Aziraphale. Devant eux, un enfant qui courait tombe en hurlant. Jambe cassée. Aziraphale bouge les doigts et la fracture est réparée. Il lance un regard noir à Crowley et le démon lui répond par un sourire sans chaleur :

« Sayonara. Au plaisir de ne pas se revoir. »

Et il s'éloigne le long du chemin, marchant dans l'ombre des arbres. Aziraphale reste assis sur le banc, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Les démons avaient toujours été pour lui des âmes damnées, entrées dans les griffes de l'Enfer par une erreur mais qui pouvaient changer, apercevoir l'amour de Dieu et être pardonnées. Si on pouvait sauver les pêcheurs, on pouvait sauver les démons – car qu'est-ce qu'un démon sinon un pêcheur avec des pouvoirs. Mais Crowley lui a paru tellement déterminée, dans sa façon malsaine de voir les choses, qu'il se demande si, réellement, il reste quelque chose à sauver. Le fait qu'on puisse aimer faire le mal juste par la simple volonté d'être mauvais n'avait jamais semblé possible à Aziraphale. Sa vision des démons, de l'Enfer, se modifiait pour devenir quelque chose de plus terrible et de plus malsain. Ce n'était pas « l'Enfer », une entité extérieure et vague, qui faisait des démons ce qu'ils étaient, c'était les démons qui constituaient l'Enfer dans toute son horreur. Des démons comme Crowley.

Aziraphale se sent nauséeux, vidé, et très las. Lorsqu'il se lève du banc il passe devant l'immeuble du vieil homme, pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien, puis rentre à la librairie.

* * *

_Le début du chapitre était la seule fois de la fiction où on aura le point de vue de Crowley. Il est très edgy dans sa façon de penser, les références bibliques deux fois (la crucifixion et la poussière qui redevient poussière) mais bon x) c'était les premières phrases que j'écrivais de la fiction et c'était le genre de personnage qui m'a motivé à écrire, je voulais être sûre de le caractériser bien_


	2. Ces vivants, sel de la terre

Crowley, en réalité, avait secoué Aziraphale en touchant à certaines opinions qu'il avait élevé en piliers de sa compréhension du monde. Maintenant que ces piliers avaient été ébranlés, il lui fallait comprendre ce qui lui avait manqué et reconstruire un prisme par lequel expliquer le monde. Car la première partie du discours le hantait également, la façon dont Crowley avait méprisé Aziraphale et son attitude par rapport aux humains. Il savait qu'un démon ne pouvait pas comprendre mieux que lui des créatures créées par Dieu, mais l'opinion de Crowley, si différente de la sienne, l'intriguait.

Il se résolut de trouver le démon, d'avoir une nouvelle conversation avec lui. Entre quelques miracles à réaliser en dehors de Londres, des livres à expertiser et des horaires – sporadiques – d'ouvertures à respecter, ses recherches ne commencèrent que quelques semaines plus tard.

Londres à beau être immense, il n'est pas si dur d'y retrouver une entité surnaturelle quand on en est soi-même une. Une série de viols dans une rue à quelques minutes de chez lui fut la seule piste qu'il eut besoin de suivre puisqu'il y trouve, à trois heures du matin, ce qu'il cherche.

Un homme massif baisse son pantalon d'une main, plaquant par la gorge une jeune femme contre un mur en briques. Aziraphale entend la femme sangloter. Dans l'ombre, en face, assis sur les marches d'un porche, Crowley observe la scène. Il porte son costume noir habituel mais il a sorti ses lunettes de soleil. Voir cet intérêt distant sur son visage, comme il aurait regardé une série télévisée ou une pièce de théâtre, ravive chez Aziraphale cette sensation de creux à l'intérieur du ventre, d'incompréhension et de dégoût. Il agite la main.

L'homme s'empêtre dans son jean, vacille, et tombe en arrière. Sa tête heurte les pavés et il reste là, confus sous l'influence combinée du coup, de l'alcool, et d'un mélange de drogues diverses. La jeune femme le regarde un instant, tétanisée, puis attrape vivement son sac à main et s'enfuit en courant.

« Bonsoir Crowley. Je te cherchais. »

Crowley relève la tête vers Aziraphale, lentement. Ses yeux jaunes luisent à la lueur de la lune. Il n'a pas l'air très heureux de le voir.

« Pas moi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Aziraphale s'assoit sur les marches à côté de lui, mais Crowley se relève et le toise de haut.

« Me guérir, encore ? Occupe-toi du pauvre gamin qui est tombé sur le trottoir d'abord, ce serait dommage qu'il ait un trauma crânien. »

L'ange le foudroie du regard, soudain irrité :

« Evidemment, lui qui fréquentait du si beau monde.

\- Oh je vois, tu me blâmes… »

Crowley fait quelques pas vers l'homme allongé au sol, les yeux dans le vague, une main toujours agrippée à sa ceinture. Il fait pivoter avec aisance le corps sur les pavés sales, pour qu'il fasse face à Aziraphale. Puis il soulève la tête de l'homme.

« Je n'ai rien fait apparaitre dans la tête de ce garçon qui n'y existait pas déjà. Il était pervers, violent et alcoolique, tout ça vient de lui. Moi j'ai juste réuni les circonstances et aidé les événements. »

Il attrape soudain le crâne du garçon par une main et lui frappe la tête contre le goudron, violemment. Un cri étranglé, suivit d'un gémissement.

« C'était une ordure depuis le début. »

L'homme commence à pleurer, comme un enfant effrayé. Il a mal et il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Crowley soulève encore la tête et l'abat une deuxième fois sur le pavé. Le bruit fait mal à entendre et Aziraphale se sent effrayé, lui aussi.

« Mais c'est ta faute, répond-il doucement. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il ne l'aurait pas fait, c'est ça ?

\- Il ne savait même pas que j'étais là. J'ai juste implanté les idées, et il pouvait dire oui ou non. Il pouvait se demander d'où venaient les pulsions, et se dire qu'elles étaient mal. »

Bam, la tête s'écrase contre le sol. Aziraphale guérit les dommages au fur et à mesure. Evidemment, Crowley le sait. Ça fait partie du jeu.

« Si ton influence fait faire aux hommes quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas fait sans toi, alors c'est toi le fautif. Cela veut dire que jusque là ils avaient fait leurs choix, et qu'ils avaient résisté.

\- Tu dis ça… »

Bam, la tête, le pavé. Une plaie ouverte qu'Aziraphale soigne tout de suite. Crowley semble y prendre du plaisir, comme un chat amusé que la souris soit encore en vie.

« Tu dis ça, mais si toi tu persuades un prêtre de lancer une collecte de charité, c'est pas la même chose peut-être ? Si tu dois agir, c'est qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait de lui-même. »

Aziraphale ne répond pas, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui est secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il sait que Crowley a raison sur le raisonnement, sur la logique pure, mais il se trompe dans le message de fond. Ça n'a rien à voir, évidemment, car l'un est bien et l'autre est mal. Mais impossible d'expliquer ça à un démon. La souffrance de l'homme, qu'il guérit à chaque fois mais qui ne comprend pas, lui fait ressentir de la compassion. Aziraphale est un ange, et son empathie pour tous les êtres vivants l'écœure parfois lui-même.

_Bam_. Crowley relève la tête vers lui et, en voyant son expression, se fend de son habituel sourire qui n'a rien d'amical :

« Pardon, je me suis emporté. C'est relaxant, tu vois. Ça défoule. »

Il lâche la tête de l'homme qui retombe sur le sol une dernière fois, mais Aziraphale s'arrange pour que ce soit bien plus doucement. Son corps se dématérialise, et Crowley s'assoit sur les pavés.

« Tu l'as emmené à la police ? »

Aziraphale évite son regard.

« Non.

\- Où ça ?

\- Chez lui.

\- Chez lui ? »

L'étonnement perce dans la voix de Crowley au point qu'Aziraphale relève la tête. Le démon s'est déjà repris, et son expression est neutre :

« Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit puni ? ''Rééduqué'', comme moi ? »

Aziraphale secoue la tête. La fille a sans doute été traumatisée, elle n'osera plus sortir seule le soir, et le garçon se réveillera seulement avec un mal de tête et des souvenirs confus.

« Il ne peut pas être jugé sur un acte dont il n'est pas responsable. Il ne l'aurait pas fait si tu n'avais pas été là.

\- Il l'aurait fait un autre soir ! La tentation est partout, ils agissent rarement à cause d'un type comme moi. Dans une semaine ou dans un mois ce gamin passera à la télé pour un viol ou un braquage ou un meurtre et ce sera pas mon influence.

\- Ou peut-être que non, tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il traverse une mauvaise passe dont il ressortira grandi, alors que le garde à vue et le mépris des autres l'auraient brisé. Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. »

Crowley ricane, plus incrédule que moqueur :

« Non mais écoute-toi, tu as déjà fréquenté des humains ? Ce genre de trucs n'arrive que dans les livres, ce gosse deviendra jamais notaire ou avocat. Il va finir dans un appartement minable, à battre sa femme et à claquer son salaire dans de la mauvaise bière et des tickets de loto. Les gens passent leur vie à pourrir, de la naissance à la mort. Alors à moins de commencer avec un bilan impeccable, bonne famille et bonne mentalité, les dés ont été jetés pour toi. »

« Pour toi », et pas « pour eux ».

« C'est ce que tu ressens, toi ? »

Le sourire que lui envoie le démon le met mal à l'aise. Malsain et menaçant.

« Exact. Je sais de quoi je parle. La Bible c'est des conneries auxquelles j'ai jamais cru, y avait qu'une direction pour moi et ça m'a jamais posé problème. Ces gens-là finiront par accepter leur sort eux-aussi, avant ou après qu'ils terminent En-Bas. »

L'ange secoue la tête, lentement :

« C'est faux. Les hommes peuvent se repentir, ils peuvent être pardonnés. Il existe une Salvation.

\- Ben tiens, « ô seigneur excuse-moi d'avoir tué ce type, je le ferai plus » ?

\- Il y a des centaines d'autres pêchés dont on peut être absous, ne prétends pas l'ignorer. Une erreur ne condamne pas une âme, sauf peut-être à l'intérieur de ta conception personnelle de l'espèce humaine »

Crowley ne dit rien un instant, puis s'étire :

« Conneries. Les hommes ne changent jamais pour de vrai. Dans leurs paroles, peut-être, et parfois ils y croient même vraiment, mais la nature profonde reste la même et c'est comme ça. Vous êtes tellement optimistes au Paradis que c'en est navrant. Il faudrait commencer à vivre dans le vrai monde les gars, sinon le jour où vous ouvrirez les yeux vous allez vous pendre avec votre halo. »

Il s'éloigne et Aziraphale reste seul, assis sur les marches, devant la porte d'un inconnu. Il pense, il espère, que ses paroles ont atteint Crowley, mais c'est peut-être son _optimisme du Paradis_.

En ouvrant la librairie le lendemain il trouve un papier punaisé sur la porte à l'extérieur. C'est une page imprimée en noir et blanc d'un site web. Elle s'intitule Syndrome du Sauveur, et Aziraphale peut lire trois paragraphes détaillés sur les individus dont la volonté est de sauver le monde en dépit du bon sens. Aucun message n'y a été rattaché, mais Aziraphale a une idée assez claire sur l'identité de son expéditeur. Il est surpris que Crowley sache où il vive, car l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Et même si le texte lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, cela montre qu'il a réfléchi à leur conversation, alors c'est déjà quelque chose de gagné. 

* * *

_C'est trop triste j'ai trop de mal à utiliser , j'ai l'impression d'avoir 90 ans x) c'est pour ça que j'écris pas beaucoup au début/fin des chapitres parce qu'il faut reupload des documents chaipaquoi, mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plait ! Le titre de ce chapitre ça fait "Ces vivants que l'on nomme sel de la terre et lumière de la nuit"  
_


	3. La mauvaise parole et la mauvaise nuit

Leur rencontre suivante est moins plaisante. On est aux premiers jours de janvier et une manifestation anarchiste dans les rues a été accostée par des militants d'extrême droite, eux-aussi prêts à en découdre. L'intervention de la police n'a fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. L'avenue St Peter est en proie au chaos et on compte pour l'instant deux morts et bien plus de blessés. Un enfant pas plus vieux que 9 ans s'est retrouvé sur le chemin d'une brique, et Aziraphale est à ses côtés, le cœur crispé dans la poitrine. L'enfant saigne au visage, il a un œil injecté de sang. Ses parents doivent le chercher, ils sont probablement paniqués, mais les hurlements et la cohue sont trop forts. Aziraphale passe sa main sur le front de l'enfant et l'arcade sourcilière se referme tellement vite que ce n'est jamais arrivé. Il guérit les lésions internes près de l'œil et fait disparaitre le sang, et le petit garçon se débat en pleurant.

« Tout va bien, lui dit l'ange. On va trouver tes parents. »

Il regarde autour de lui et imagine que les parents sont là alors ils le sont, soulagés de voir leur fils et inquiets de le voir pleurer. Aziraphale s'est déjà levé, et il regarde la foule une seconde fois. Au milieu des civils paniqués, des policiers et des manifestants il lui a semblé apercevoir… oui, un nouveau mouvement de foule et le costard noir réapparait dans son champ de vision. Soudain il sent une irritation subite monter en lui, et il fait plusieurs pas en avant.

« Crowley », interpelle-t-il.

Malgré le brouhaha le démon l'entend et se retourne, avec sur le visage un sourire tout sauf sincère. Il lui fait un bref signe de main et se retourne, reconcentrant son attention sur la foule. Là-bas, à l'avant, un jeune homme vient de se faire frapper au bras avec une barre en fer. L'os est fracturé. Aziraphale ne le voit pas mais il sent sa douleur, et elle vient se rajouter à son impatience. En deux enjambées il rejoint Crowley et l'attrape par l'épaule.

« Tu es complètement fou ? »

Il doit hurler pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit. Le démon se tourne finalement vers lui et secoue son épaule pour dégager la main d'Aziraphale. Il a l'air passablement agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Une jeune militante les bouscule violemment en traversant la foule. Crowley lui adresse à peine un regard et elle s'effondre au sol comme une poupée de chiffons, gémissant comme si elle venait de se faire percuter par une voiture.

« Viens par-là, répond Aziraphale. »

Crowley le regarde étrangement mais le suit à l'extérieur de la foule. Il n'en a pas l'air particulièrement heureux, néanmoins. Aziraphale entend des nouveaux cris venir de l'endroit des confrontations et il ferme les yeux une seconde, essayant de retrouver son calme et échouant. Il perd très rarement le contrôle de ses émotions mais le chaos est monumental, et il connait les dangers des mouvements de foule.

« N'essaie pas de me dire que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, commence-t-il, et Crowley le regarde ironiquement.

\- Je risque pas, j'y ai pas mal travaillé. »

Il y a des civils qui souhaitaient simplement prendre cette route pour rentrer du travail et qui se retrouvent bloqués entre des militants armés de battes de baseball et des policiers en casques et boucliers. Aziraphale attrape encore Crowley, par le bras cette fois.

« Arrête ça, il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Tu veux renverser Londres ? Tu veux faire la révolution ?

\- T'es malade, gronde Crowley. Il se libère encore de son emprise et recule d'un pas. Pour une fois dans ma vie, viens pas m'emmerder quand je fais mon boulot.

\- Alors n'inclue pas des civils.

\- A part les flics, c'est tous des civils.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Un enfant a failli perdre un œil. »

Crowley hausse les épaules.

« Triste. Pas mon problème. »

Aziraphale le foudroie du regard.

« Evidemment, fait-il avec amertume. Tu dois être habitué.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi, crache Crowley, mais je ne tue pas des gosses. »

Il a l'air vraiment énervé maintenant et, comme calquée sur ses émotions, la foule est de nouveau en émoi. Quelqu'un a sans doute encore pris un coup violent. Aziraphale fait un pas en avant, presque sans s'en rendre compte :

« Mais ça ne te gêne pas de tuer les autres. Eux aussi avaient une famille. »

Le ton d'Aziraphale est presque suppliant maintenant, et sa colère reflue. Il a sauvé un garçon mais n'a pas pu sauver les autres. Crowley, qui est arrivé au bout de sa patience et qui n'en a que faire de sa culpabilité, le repousse brutalement en arrière.

« Garde tes discours pour ceux que ça intéresse. Je suis occupé. »

Il se détourne et rejoint l'avant de la foule à grands pas, laissant Aziraphale seul sur le trottoir, se sentant comme quelqu'un qu'on aurait interrompu au milieu d'une phrase. Il n'a pas dit ce qu'il comptait dire, et il aurait voulu discuter davantage avec Crowley, mais l'opportunité est passée. Il reste dans la rue jusqu'à 7 heures du soir, quand les affrontements se calment enfin, parce qu'il ne peut pas abandonner ceux qui sont effrayés ou blessés, pas s'il est en son pouvoir de faire quelque chose. Il reste à l'arrière de la foule et calme un peu l'agitation, soigne quelques os fracturés et de nombreuses blessures mineures. Une seule fois il réaperçoit Crowley, et le regard que le démon lui envoie est si noir qu'il ne fait pas un seul geste dans sa direction. Mais il ne s'en va pas non plus.

Les mois qui suivent s'écoulent rapidement. Aziraphale achète auprès d'un collectionneur et ami plusieurs brouillons originaux de Dostoïevski, pour le prix de deux ou trois voitures de luxe. L'Eternel Mari, Les Frères Karamazov, L'Idiot… Comparer les brouillons aux romans publiés l'occupe pendant des jours et des nuits, observant la suppression de paragraphes entiers ou le rajout d'un adjectif qualificatif avec le même intérêt quasi religieux. Puis il se procure une version imprimée de la correspondance intégrale de Dostoïevski, de 1830 à 1880, pour le voir avec délice demander conseil à son frère, expliquer son projet, ses attentes, et faire part des retours de l'époque sur ses œuvres.

Aziraphale passe des semaines perdu dans le brouillard de milliers de pages en cyrillique, se levant quand il y pense pour ouvrir et fermer sa librairie. Il lui arrive plusieurs fois d'oublier, et de la fermer bien après minuit. Quand il émerge finalement de sa transe, épuisé mais ravi, Londres lui a mal pardonné son absence. Il voit des enfants sales, les lèvres desséchés par le soleil de juillet, assis près de leurs parents sur les pavés brûlants des trottoirs, et les poubelles renversées près de la librairie lui laissent une odeur de pourriture dans les narines pendant son trajet vers le Ritz. Il se demande si le billet qu'il a laissé aux parents servira à acheter de l'eau ou de l'alcool. Lorsqu'il passe par le parc St James, une femme âgée devant lui fait un malaise. En la portant à l'ombre pour l'allonger dans l'herbe, il voit une silhouette sombre sur un banc et fait enfin le rapprochement.

« Crowley, bonjour.

\- Aziraphale », le salue Crowley.

Il a son sourire habituel, sans joie, mais une certaine lueur brille dans ses yeux.

« Tu prends des vacances ? Je n'ai pas senti ta divine présence beaucoup contrecarrer mon travail, ces derniers temps. »

Crowley fait un geste vague en direction du parc, où l'herbe jaunit sous la chaleur du soleil. Le parterre de fleurs qu'Aziraphale affectionnait tant a été piétiné. La peinture des bancs est craquelée. L'ange fronce les sourcils et les fleurs flétries se redressent, soudain éclatantes de vie. Il adresse un regard à Crowley.

« Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps.

\- C'est pas mon genre. »

Ses yeux s'attardent sur le démon. Il lui est familier mais de façon distante, comme le personnage d'une série de romans dont il aurait fini tous les tomes des mois plus tôt. Il matérialise un mouchoir humide qu'il tamponne sur le front de la vieille dame, toujours allongée dans l'herbe qui redevient verte. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux. Aziraphale lui adresse un sourire rassurant, et l'aide à se relever.

« J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur si je ne m'attarde pas, dit-il à l'intention de Crowley, une table m'attend au Ritz.

\- Pas de soucis. Reprends des forces, parce qu'ils parlent de me donner une promotion, En-Bas. »

Aziraphale s'assure que la vieille dame reprenne correctement son chemin, avant de se retourner :

« Eh bien, grand bien t'en fasse. »

Le démon ricane à la formulation.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Et Aziraphale poursuit sa route vers le Ritz.

S'il y avait une chose essentielle à savoir au sujet de Crowley et d'Aziraphale, c'est que, depuis toujours, le pouvoir de l'ange avait été supérieur au pouvoir du démon. Ils le savaient tous les deux, et ça n'avait jamais été un sujet de discussion. Dans ces circonstances, l'Arrangement avait été un bénéfice pour les deux : Crowley avait tout intérêt à éviter la confrontation, et Aziraphale préférait par nature qu'on le laisse tranquille. Le pacte avait duré des millénaires durant lesquelles ils s'étaient, à leur satisfaction respective, très peu croisés. Aziraphale avait toujours estimé normal que le Bien ait plus de pouvoirs que le Mal, et l'Enfer avait probablement mal estimé ses forces lorsqu'il avait choisi d'envoyer Crowley contre lui.

Cette histoire de promotion, néanmoins, renversait l'ordre des choses.

Quand la porte de la librairie s'ouvre en claquant contre le mur vers 4 heures du matin, Aziraphale est penché sur un recueil de Tolstoï, se demandant s'il vallait le coup de lui consacrer autant d'importance qu'à Dostoïevski. Ennuyé il se lève pour aller la refermer, quand un souffle d'air glacé l'enveloppe. Crowley est à la porte, sans ses lunettes, un sourire féroce sur le visage et l'air passablement excité.

« Comment, demande Aziraphale que la question taraude depuis un moment, sais-tu où j'habite ? »

Crowley fait un pas dans la pièce et la porte se referme derrière lui.

« Aucune importance.

\- Que fais-tu là, alors ?

\- Je viens tester quelque chose. »

Et, sur ces mots, le parquet sec juste sous ses pieds s'embrase. Aziraphale fait un geste de la main pour éteindre les flammes :

« Et ? »

Mais l'expression de Crowley est victorieuse, presque extatique, et Aziraphale s'aperçoit soudain que le feu ne s'est pas éteint. Les planches sous Crowley sont en train de noircir. L'ange se concentre et fixe son attention sur les flammes. Elles vacillent comme sous l'effet d'une brise, puis d'une bourrasque mais, quand elles se redressent, elles sont encore plus hautes qu'avant. La lumière jaune d'une lampe de chevet filtre depuis l'arrière-boutique mais, dans la pièce principale, tout est éclairé de la lueur orange des flammes qui crépitent doucement. Une odeur de fumée prend Aziraphale à la gorge, et il regarde Crowley dans les yeux. Les pupilles jaunes luisent comme celle d'un loup.

« Est-ce que tu peux éteindre ça, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Crowley sourit, lève soudain la main et attrape brutalement Aziraphale à la gorge :

« Tu réalises ce qu'il se passe ou pas ? »

Il plaque l'ange contre le mur.

« Je peux te tuer maintenant, tout de suite, et rien m'en empêcherait.

\- Vas-y, alors.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Je sais. »

Aziraphale n'a peur ni de la mort, le retour au flot infini de la Création, ni de Crowley, et il sait qu'il ne fera rien. Un temps passe. Le démon secoue la tête. Il semble dégrisé.

« Ça servirait à rien. Ils enverraient un autre ange plus fort qui me laisserait pas tranquille.

\- Je le pense aussi, réponds Aziraphale avec sincérité. »

Crowley grimace et le relâche brutalement.

« Mais sache de quoi je suis capable. Mon petit business va fleurir plus que jamais, et si tu cherches à m'éliminer…

\- Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit, réponds Aziraphale doucement. »

Le démon le regarde un instant, puis fait demi-tour. Quand il marche à travers les flammes, elles s'éteignent, et il devient difficile de discerner les contours de sa silhouette. La porte de la librairie s'ouvre devant lui, puis se referme avec un nouveau claquement.

Seul dans la librairie, Aziraphale se demande pour la première fois ce que son étude de Dostoïevski lui a réellement coûté. Calmement il retourne à son bureau et attrape la lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire à son ami concernant les brouillons de Tolstoï. Le papier est parcouru d'un frisson et se flétrit entre ses mains comme sous l'effet d'une chaleur intense, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une petite balle noire chiffonnée. Quelques particules de cendre volent dans l'air. Aziraphale se sent furieux. Une nouvelle énergie l'anime et refuse de le lâcher, et il interprète cela comme l'esprit de compétition, le retour de l'antique combat entre le Bien et le Mal. Il lui suffit de faire son travail, comme il l'a toujours fait.

* * *

_Rip Aziraphale ça se passe mal. Le titre c'était Deux ombres sur la terre borgne, la mauvaise parole et la mauvaise nuit. La mauvaise nuit c'est Crowley et la mauvaise parole Aziraphale, pour des raisons qu'on verra plus tard._


	4. Sept fois sept fois la vérité

Dès les premières lueurs du jour, un homme habillé d'un costume passé de mode arpente les mauvais quartiers de Londres, une sacoche de tissu en bandoulière. Il en sort des couvertures et des médicaments, des boîtes de conserve et des bouteilles d'eau qu'il distribue aux hommes, aux femmes et aux enfants prostrés sur les trottoirs. Le sac ne parait pas si grand, pourtant. Quand on lui demande, il dit faire partie d'une association caritative internationale dont le nom disparait des mémoires dès qu'ils l'entendent.

Le lendemain, un homme blond à l'air gentil visite l'hôpital des enfants sur Great Ormond Street. Il a une voix douce, des bonbons au chocolat, et il écoute les enfants lui parler des nouveaux jouets, du chien qui les attend à la maison ou de la grand-mère qui doit les appeler le soir. Parfois aussi, certains lui parlent du cœur qui bat trop vite dans la poitrine, ou de maman qui a pleuré quand le docteur a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner à l'école à la rentrée. Beaucoup d'enfants se sentent mieux quand l'homme part, le soir, et les médecins se retrouvent face à plusieurs guérisons que leur science n'explique pas.

Le troisième jour, un homme au regard pensif visite une prison. Il est envoyé par l'Eglise, dit-il. Il s'entretient avec les détenus qui veulent bien l'écouter et leur parle de leur Âme Eternelle, du Pardon divin et de la Rédemption. Personne ne sait de quelle église il vient, exactement, et personne ne se souvient de son nom mais, pour quelques semaines au moins, la minuscule chapelle près des cantines accueille des hommes qui n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds.

Le jour d'après, Aziraphale se rend dans un camp militaire. Puis un centre de soutien aux femmes battues. Une association d'aide aux migrants. Le soir du sixième jour il rentre chez lui, s'assoit sur son canapé et ouvre les journaux de la semaine. Il y apprend l'effondrement d'un immeuble en réparation et une fusillade dans une bibliothèque. Et d'autres malheurs, d'autres drames, des témoignages de familles éplorées et des photos de corps sans vie, une nouvelle épidémie pour laquelle on n'a pas de vaccin, l'atterrissage manqué d'un avion de tourisme…

Le septième jour, Aziraphale ne fait rien. Il reste assis au comptoir de la librairie, les yeux dans le vague, se sentant très, très fatigué. Quelque chose lui empoigne le cœur depuis une semaine, un sentiment qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier mais qui lui comprime la poitrine. Il attend toute la journée l'arrivée d'un client qui pourrait le distraire, lui redonner un sentiment de normalité, mais personne ne vient. Quand il se rend compte qu'il a oublié de retirer le signe _Fermé_ de la porte, il est plus de 19h.

Aziraphale voit la nuit tomber. La lumière orange qui filtre dans la librairie au coucher du soleil créé des ombres allongées entre les étagères, qui s'étendent au fur et à mesure que la lumière baisse, remplissant la boutique d'obscurité. Puis la porte prend feu, et Crowley passe à travers. Les flammes disparaissent.

« Bonjour », lance Crowley.

Il a l'air d'excellente humeur.

« Bonjour », répond doucement Aziraphale.

Une discussion avec Crowley est la dernière, dernière chose dont il ait envie en ce moment. Il se sent abattu.

« Figure-toi - Crowley fait apparaitre un siège et s'assoit dessus - que j'ai très bien investi ma semaine. »

Aziraphale pense aux journaux et ne répond rien. Le sentiment est revenu, l'émotion qui lui écrase les côtes et dont il n'arrive pas à déterminer la cause.

« Et cet après-midi j'avais prévu quelque chose de très sympa, très vieille école, une bonne révolte de prisonniers. Chaos dans la prison, des morts dans les deux camps, trois ou quatre meurtriers en liberté, le plan idéal pour finir la semaine. »

Il se lève d'un bond. Aziraphale a l'impression que tout ce qu'il a perdu en énergie, Crowley l'a gagné. Il ne se rappelle pas lui avoir vu un tel enthousiasme depuis des siècles. Le démon fait deux pas en avant, pose les mains sur le comptoir, et hausse les sourcils :

« Eh bien, tu ne devineras jamais ? Mes petits révolutionnaires sont des détenus modèles. La moitié de ceux qui m'intéressaient sont à la messe, et les autres sont bien trop calmes pour vouloir prendre la Bastille. »

Là, Aziraphale a un sourire fatigué. Oh, ce n'est qu'une étape, il le sait. La visite d'un ange a un effet pacificateur qui ne dure que quelques jours, quelques semaines au plus, au terme desquels seuls quelques-uns des détenus resteront sur la voie qu'il leur a proposé. Néanmoins… le sentiment est agréable. Crowley lève les bras au ciel.

« Toute l'affaire suintait l'ange. Je me renseigne, on me parle d'un religieux blond, à l'air distant et en manteau marron. Y a pas quinze options. »

Aziraphale le laisse continuer. C'est loin d'être la première fois, au cours des décennies où ils ont travaillé dans la même ville, qu'un des deux devance l'autre, en influençant en premier la personne ou le groupe qu'il faut. Cela n'a jamais nécessité une explication en face à face avant. Et Crowley n'a pas l'air énervé contre lui, au contraire.

« Donc, fait Crowley avec un sourire carnassier, facile de faire le lien avec tous ces médicaments gratuits qui pointent leur nez là où j'essaie de répandre une épidémie. Je suis surpris, depuis quand tu te déplaces toi-même pour ton boulot ? »

Il se tait enfin, l'ombre du sourire encore sur le visage. Il a manifestement passé une excellente semaine. Aziraphale le regarde un instant. Tout ce que Crowley a remporté comme victoire est une défaite pour lui, évidemment. Le Bien et le Mal. Il est fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est pas ton style de faire le travail en personne, répond Crowley avec impatience. Quand ça se présente devant toi ok, c'est ton job, mais sinon t'étais plutôt du genre miracles à distance. C'était moi, le terrain. »

Aziraphale est surpris que Crowley en sache autant sur ses habitudes de travail, ou même qu'il sache _quoi que ce soit_. Il ne s'est jamais renseigné sur ce que faisait Crowley ni comment il le faisait, car il n'avait jamais senti que c'était nécessaire pour son travail. _Et voilà comment ça m'a réussi_, songe-t-il. Pour Crowley, il répond :

« J'avais fait une pause dans mon travail, alors j'ai décidé de compenser en m'investissant davantage auprès des humains. »

La même sensation qui lui serre la poitrine, encore. Ça lui oppresse la gorge, maintenant. Il comprend alors ce que c'est, il identifie le sentiment et il se sent misérable. Crowley semble se rendre compte pour la première fois de son état d'abattement, et il baisse ses lunettes noires pour le regarder plus attentivement.

« Tu as décidé… »

Il claque des doigts et la chaise qu'il avait fait apparaitre au milieu de la boutique glisse de plusieurs mètres en avant. Crowley s'assoit dessus, juste de l'autre côté du comptoir, et croise les bras sur la surface vernie.

« Tu te sens carrément coupable, hein ? »

Il a vu en quelques minutes ce qu'Aziraphale a mis une semaine à comprendre, alors peut-être est-il vraiment meilleur que lui pour déchiffrer les motivations des autres et pour comprendre le fonctionnement des hommes. Aziraphale ne sait plus vraiment quoi croire et il a besoin de réfléchir. Le silence qui suit donne à Crowley la réponse qu'il attendait et il éclate de rire. Il a l'air réellement amusé, cette fois.

« Tu veux expier ta faute en allant au charbon, hein ? Tu te dis que ça va compenser ?

\- Sors de ma boutique, Crowley. »

Le démon ne fait pas un geste. Il semple apprécier énormément la situation.

« Tu te persuades que c'est suffisant ou tu n'y crois pas toi-même ? Parce que, sincèrement, sauver cinq types dans une prison ? La belle affaire, j'ai effondré un HLM entier le même jour. »

C'est un démon jusqu'au bout, songe Aziraphale. C'est peut-être même simplement de l'instinct, il voit une faiblesse et il appuie juste par plaisir, juste pour faire mal. Et plus ça fonctionne, plus il reste silencieux, plus les yeux jaunes de Crowley luisent dans la semi-obscurité.

« Tu veux changer les humains, tu crois que tu peux les métamorphoser avec tes bons sentiments, ta bible, ton dieu, mais t'es le seul à croire à ces conneries. Ouvre les yeux, y'a plus personne à la messe.

\- Sors de ma boutique.

\- Tu peux pas me forcer, plus maintenant. »

Crowley le fixe encore un temps. Une minute, peut-être deux. Son expression est figée, comme s'il est en train de réfléchir à quelque chose qui demande toute sa concentration.

« En vérité, déclare-t-il finalement avec lenteur, en vérité tu te fiches des humains. »

Le démon éclate de rire et répète :

« Tu t'en fiches ! Quel fumiste, c'est trop bon. »

Aziraphale a un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Arrête.

\- Tu lis des livres que tu ne veux pas leur vendre et tu lances des miracles quand t'y penses. Même là que tu fais ton chemin de croix, tu te prends pour un martyr, mais tu fais ça juste pour toi, parce que tu te sens coupable d'en avoir rien à faire. Tu te réveilles un jour après que j'ai mis le bazar à Londres et c'est quoi la première chose que tu fais ? Tu vas manger au Ritz. Et y avait cette fille à la manif la dernière fois… je l'ai fait tomber, elle était dans un sale état, mais tu voulais tellement me parler que tu t'es même pas arrêté pour voir. Tu les soignes parce que c'est ton devoir mais pas question de faire des heures supp, hein ? Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour pas le remarquer avant. Je croyais que tu voyais que le bon en eux, que t'étais un idéaliste, mais en fait la vérité c'est que tu les connais pas, tu t'en fous éperdument. Des humains, des hamsters, ça aurait été pareil. »

C'est un discours idiot qui se veut simplement blessant mais il fait résonner quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'approbation mais qu'il fait taire. Aziraphale a passé la semaine avec des cancéreux, des femmes battues et des enfants dont le père est mort au fond de la Méditerranée, il n'a pas la force d'encaisser ça.

« Arrête, s'il-te-plaît », il souffle. Il se sent prêt à supplier s'il le faut.

« Pourquoi, c'est un point sensible ? Quand je repens trois ans, quand t'as cassé notre Arrangement pour un vieux schnock de prêtre dont tu connaissais sans doute même pas le prénom, je t'avoue ça m'ennuie. »

C'est la phrase de trop, et le dégoût qu'Aziraphale éprouve pour lui-même se retourne contre Crowley. Il connaissait le père François quand il était encore le petit François, le garçon de dix ans qui donnait tout son argent de poche à la quête et qui chantait à la chorale de l'église.

« Surveille ce que tu dis », gronde-t-il.

Crowley semble ravi que ses paroles fassent enfin mouche.

« T'inquiète pas, moi non plus je savais pas. Je me souviens juste combien il a souffert, ça sentait le cramé dans tout le quartier. »

Et c'est les paroles de trop. Crowley a passé un quart d'heure à l'asticoter, à l'échauffer, comme un lâche qui a enfin gagné l'avantage et qui se permet des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant, comme s'il ne craignait rien maintenant qu'Aziraphale a moins de pouvoir que lui. Ses bras sont toujours sur le comptoir alors Aziraphale lui saisit un poignet et ferme le poing avec la force qu'il faut pour que les os se brisent. Crowley le regarde bouche bée quand la douleur arrive, regarde la main d'Aziraphale, avant de ramener brusquement son poignet vers lui. Avec un craquement, les os se remettent en place.

« T'es taré. »

Ça sonne comme un avertissement.

« C'était débile de faire ça. »

C'est tout ce qu'il dit avant d'envoyer son poing dans le visage d'Aziraphale, si fort que l'ange tombe en arrière et que sa tête percute le parquet, avec un bruit sourd et une sensation d'embrasement à l'arrière de son crâne. Crowley contourne le comptoir et lui envoie un coup de pied dans la poitrine qui casse une, peut-être deux côtes, et envoie une vague de douleur dans tout son corps. Aziraphale voit la haine déformer le visage de Crowley, puis une chaussure écrase son visage et il ne voit plus clairement. Il a l'impression que son crâne va exploser. S'il essaie de se guérir, le démon ne s'arrêtera jamais. S'il essaie de se battre, il perdra. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de douleur physique. Rien de grave ne peut lui arriver comme ça, évidemment, mais il sait que Crowley prend plaisir à lui mettre des coups de pieds dans les côtes, pour l'humilier, pour se venger ou pour satisfaire des pulsions sadiques. Au milieu des vagues de douleur Aziraphale trouve la situation ironique. Le démon n'agit que dans la continuité de tout ce qu'il a fait ce soir, en réalité – frapper un ennemi qui était déjà au sol avant même qu'il soit entré dans la boutique.

Aziraphale saigne, maintenant, et il espère que le démon se lassera avant qu'il ne se fasse désincorporer. Le talon de la chaussure de Crowley lui a ouvert la chair, et c'est à cet endroit précis qu'il continue de le frapper. Il a l'impression qu'un marteau lui enfonce la poitrine à grands coups. Quelques côtes craquent encore, son corps entier frissonne, puis Crowley essuie sa chaussure tachée de sang sur la veste claire d'Aziraphale.

« Souviens-toi de qui est le plus fort », grogne-t-il.

Puis, enfin, il fait demi-tour et s'en va. Au moment où la porte claque, Aziraphale vomit sur le parquet. Il a des lésions internes à réparer, et il se sent lessivé, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'a été depuis bien longtemps. Il pense aux humains, et se demande s'il s'en foutait ou non. Il se demande si Crowley est très fort pour manipuler, ou très fort pour découvrir la vérité. Il se demande s'il mérite d'être un ange ou non.

Il pense au petit François, qui est devenu le père François et qui a brûlé vif.

Il est sûr qu'il ne s'en fichait pas, il tenait au garçon.

Au garçon oui, parce qu'il le connaissait. Mais à l'humanité en général ?

* * *

_Voilà Aziraphale c'était la mauvaise parole parce qu'il a beau dire des choses il les pense pas forcément, il y a presque de l'hypocrisie mais dont il se rend pas compte en fait. Ca colle à la version que je me suis faite d'Aziraphale du livre/série, parfois il est vraiment à essayer de faire son boulot d'ange mais bon go ne laisser personne acheter ses bouquins, go manger au ritz, on le voit pas souvent souvent aider les autres au final. Le titre c'était "Sept fois la réalité sept fois sept fois la vérité" et je trouve que ça collait bien, avec l'appui sur le sept qui fait écho aux sept jours que passe Aziraphale à essayer d'aider avant de se remettre en question (enfin 6 + 1 avec le repos le septième jour, c'est une référence à Bible x) je trouvais ça cool)_


	5. La couleur de l'aurore

Les vraies remises en question sont difficiles. Plus elles arrivent tard, plus le système de valeurs et de représentation qu'on jette était ancien et confortable. Dans l'air moite de Londres, Aziraphale se sent suffoquer. Après avoir vu de première main la corruption, la perversion et la violence, il a besoin de changer de décor. Le monde est vaste et il peut songer à des dizaines de destinations magnifiques, loin des londoniens et loin de Crowley. Sa réserve d'énergie est dangereusement basse ces derniers temps, et ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu un océan, une forêt ou un désert. Il abandonne ses livres derrière lui, dans une librairie « fermée pour causes de rénovations ». Il y a des gens à aider partout et c'est son rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Aider les autres.

Il passe en Inde et y passe un an. Là-bas il est Kalki, un homme sage monté sur un bœuf blanc magnifique. Il lit l'avenir dans les étoiles. Son étrangeté intimide parfois, mais les récoltes sont bien meilleures et les bêtes guérissent lorsqu'il est proche, alors on l'accueille avec des sourires et des bols de nourriture. Il interroge les mères de famille qui viennent le voir sur leurs enfants et leurs problèmes quotidiens. Un puits est en train d'être construit au centre du village et les villageois y travaillent des heures le matin, avant que le soleil se lève pour échapper à la chaleur. Le travail est long et pénible et Aziraphale se demande si un miracle les aiderait. Il y songe pendant des jours avant qu'un homme lui demande son aide pour le déblayage de la terre. Il partage sa sueur avec celle des autres et il se rend compte de l'importance de la construction du puits pour le village, de ce projet commun qui rassemble des hommes et des femmes de toutes les familles et pour lesquels le rang, le sexe et l'âge n'ont, pendant ces quelques heures qui précèdent le lever du soleil, plus aucune importance. Les problèmes n'ont pas toujours besoin d'une solution miraculeuse, et la création du lien social est le premier pas vers la prospérité du village. Lorsqu'Aziraphale part il laisse son bœuf derrière lui, et le village l'honore comme un dieu.

Ensuite il se rend deux ans en Ukraine, près de la frontière russe, et il y créé un abri pour les réfugiés politiques. Il a un appartement immense avec des couchettes individuelles, et plusieurs frigos remplis de nourriture. Il cuisine et fait les lits lui-même, et il passe des heures à discuter avec des jeunes révolutionnaires qui pensent qu'ils renverseront le pouvoir et qu'ils changeront le monde. Il y a quelque chose de touchant dans leur discours et Aziraphale, qui n'a jamais aimé ni la violence ni l'anarchie, se surprend à s'attacher à eux, à penser qu'ils peuvent avoir raison en un sens. Mais ils sont quelques centaines d'étudiants contre des milliers de militaires. Le travail des anges est de sauver des vies mais Aziraphale se retrouve face à des vies qui ne veulent pas être sauvées, qui sont prêtes à mourir pour un combat, pour sauver leur famille et que des gens qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontrés. Ils ne sont pas tous jeunes et certains ont déjà tués, mais Aziraphale voit en eux une forme de candeur pure, à vif, qui le captive et qui le séduit. Certains soirs il leur parle, il cherche à comprendre leurs motivations et leurs peurs, la part de l'individu dans un groupe aussi large. D'autres soirs il s'assoit simplement près d'eux pour les regarder discuter et boire jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Enfin il part bien plus loin, dans un petit village de pêcheurs sur une île de l'archipel polynésien. Il y incarne un vieil homme basané qui raconte des histoires aux enfants pour les faire rire. Il leur apprend à lire, à écrire, et les interroge sur leurs dieux. Il est patient, il est gentil, et il leur montre comment tailler des figurines en bois. Il aide à s'occuper des poules, et apporte des conseils à quiconque vient le lui demander. Personne ne sait vraiment comment, mais tout le monde pense qu'il sait faire de la magie. Il passe sept ans là-bas.

Aziraphale se sent plus proche des hommes qu'il ne l'a jamais été, de ces créatures éphémères qui viennent lui demander d'attirer le mauvais sort sur les récoltes de leur voisin ou de guérir leur petit frère, qui oscillent toute leur vie quelque part entre le bien et le mal sans jamais vraiment qu'un côté l'emporte sur l'autre.

Au cours de ses voyages il a vu des jeunes hommes amoureux, des jeunes femmes enceintes, des bébés nés depuis seulement quelques heures. Il s'est tenu debout au bord de l'océan aux premières lueurs du jour, a regardé le soleil émerger des flots comme à regret et faire scintiller les vagues comme des milliers de diamants. Il a vu des femmes danser dans des robes multicolores et des hommes appeler à la révolution, la neige tombant sur leurs drapeaux, et il ne peut même pas dire, des deux, ce qui était le plus beau, le plus sincère. Il se sent rempli d'amour pour la Création toute entière, comme il l'avait été tout au début, avant que le temps et l'habitude ne l'insensibilisent et ne l'aveuglent.

Il se sent prêt, enfin, à rentrer à Londres.

Il réintègre la librairie discrètement, comme s'il était parti la veille seulement. L'affiche informant des rénovations disparait, et Aziraphale change un peu l'agencement des étagères pour faire bonne mesure. Il sort dans les rues et il n'a pas l'impression que Londres ait beaucoup changé en dix ans. Des touristes, des familles, des couples – il regarde ces gens, si différents mais si profondément semblables, et dans le ciel le soleil brille un peu plus fort.

Aziraphale se souvient maintenant, après tout ce temps, que sa mission n'est pas de remplir des quotas et de cocher des cases mais d'aider les hommes à vivre mieux, à toutes les échelles. Il n'y a pas que les prisons et les hôpitaux, il y a aussi les endroits du quotidien où la vie est plus belle. Il se fait passer pour un bibliothécaire et lit des histoires à une classe de CE2, et il a l'impression d'avoir ses petits polynésiens devant lui. Il distribue des bouteilles d'eau à des pèlerins qui ont marchés depuis l'Ecosse et veulent se rendre à St Jacques de Compostelle. La vie est tellement belle, et il ne trouve rien de plus agréable que d'écouter les oiseaux chanter dans les arbres, assis sur un banc du parc St James.

Demain, songe-t-il, il s'attaquera à la Tamise et à sa dépollution. Peut-être en créant une association de bénévolat, pour responsabiliser les humains. Le plus important vient de l'individu, il ne doit que planter des graines en espérant les voir éclore. Mais, d'ici-là, il peut bien admirer l'étang devant lui, si lisse qu'on y voit se refléter les nuages entre les nénuphars.

Puis un nuage passe devant le soleil et, devant lui, un canard se noie.

« Le shérif est de retour en ville ? », fait une voix caressante à ses côtés.

Aziraphale tourne la tête. Un homme vient de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il est plus grand qu'avant, le teint plus bronzé, et les traits du visage plus marqués. Ses cheveux sont plus longs aussi mais ses yeux sont toujours jaunes. L'apparence importe peu pour des êtres comme eux. Aziraphale ressent la même essence bouillonner à côté de lui, sombre et corrompue.

« En effet, répond-il sans animosité. J'ai un peu voyagé.

\- J'ai vu ça. J'ai été surpris que tu me laisses Londres pour moi seul.

\- Le monde est bien plus vaste que Londres. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'impression que beaucoup de choses aient changé depuis mon départ. »

Il avait constaté avec un peu de surprise et un peu de soulagement que la Bourse ne s'était pas effondrée, que la tour de Londres tenait toujours debout et qu'aucune révolution n'avait renversé la famille royale.

Crowley fait un geste de la main pour désigner son nouveau corps :

« J'ai participé à un braquage qui s'est mal fini pour moi, j'ai été désincorporé. Ça m'a un peu refroidi, j'ai dormi quelques années après ça. »

Il allonge ses longues jambes devant lui et penche la tête en arrière, vers le soleil, comme il le faisait déjà toutes ces années plus tôt.

« Et puis, c'est moins drôle de créer les problèmes quand il n'y a personne pour compenser. »

Aziraphale le regarde avec étonnement :

« Je trouve au contraire qu'il est plus agréable de faire des miracles quand je sais que personne ne risquera de les pervertir. »

Crowley fredonne doucement quelques notes, le visage baigné de lumière, les épaules détendues. Il a l'air très calme pour quelqu'un assis aussi proche de l'Ennemi mais, à vrai dire, Aziraphale non plus ne se sent pas en danger. Au bout d'un instant Crowley ouvre les yeux et se redresse.

« Ça a du sens, répond-il enfin. L'Enfer a été créé à partir du Paradis, mais le Paradis fonctionne indépendamment depuis toujours. Les anges n'ont pas besoin des démons. »

Aziraphale ne répond rien. Il pense que c'est plutôt une affaire de tempérament individuel et que Crowley a besoin d'un public, d'un alter ego. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu le voir à la librairie, le soir-même où il a eu ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et qu'il a tenu à lui montrer en personne sa nouvelle puissance. Il a dû se sentir seul au cours de la dernière décennie, comme un enfant qui veut piétiner des fleurs et qui en a soudain le droit. Ce n'est pas _aussi_ drôle. Mais, évidemment, ce serait déplacé de dire ça maintenant, alors Aziraphale répond plutôt :

« Tu n'as pas mis tes lunettes ? »

Les yeux de Crowley miroitent d'une lueur dorée au soleil.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Tu n'en as jamais eu besoin.

\- Justement. »

Il ne continue pas. Le silence s'installe entre eux et Aziraphale regarde les canetons patauger sur la berge de l'étang, en rang derrière leur mère. Il leur lance quelques miettes de pain qui viennent d'apparaitre dans ses mains. Une brise chaude agite doucement la pelouse, comme une longue ondulation verte. Dans un arbre un oiseau chante, dans la rue une voiture klaxonne, et Aziraphale inspire. Il se sent très content, soudain, d'être rentré à Londres.

« Tout le monde a des défauts, dit Crowley dont Aziraphale avait oublié la présence. Des piles de défauts dans tous les sens, et soit on les assume soit on les assume pas mais inconsciemment on les connait quand même. La plupart des humains les cachent pour vivre en société, mais ça change rien. Tôt ou tard il se font avoir, les mythomanes, les radins, les alcolos et les hypocrites. »

Aziraphale le regarde et se demande où il veut en venir. Crowley regarde devant lui, jusqu'aux arbres qui bordent le parc.

« Moi je joue sur ça, toujours. Il faut trouver les failles et les exploiter pour faire ressortir le pire de chacun, et c'est pas très dur. Les hommes bien-pensants sont bien pires qu'ils ne le croient, c'est des hypocrites jusqu'à la moelle. Ils n'admettent pas leurs torts, ils n'essaient jamais de vraiment changer. Ils se constituent comme leur propre échelle de référence. »

Crowley lui adresse un sourire, infiniment différent des centaines de sourires froids qu'Aziraphale lui a vu à travers les années. C'est un sourire encore un peu distant, oui, mais sincère.

« Mais toi, tu as écouté un démon qui t'avait mis son pied dans la face et tu t'es remis en question. J'ai été surpris de ton départ. »

Aziraphale comprend soudain qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir changé. Peut-être que dix ans les ont tous les deux fait gagner en maturité. Là où Aziraphale a gagné en altruisme, Crowley a perdu en impulsivité. Peut-être en cruauté aussi, mais Aziraphale repense au canard qui s'est noyé lorsque Crowley s'est assis sur le banc et change d'avis. Le démon est resté le même, au fond, et il peut le sentir dans l'essence cosmique qui bouillonne sous le costume noir. Il sent la perversion malsaine dans son horreur, mais elle a quelque chose de familier, maintenant. S'il a choisi d'accepter l'Humanité dans tout ce qu'elle est, il peut bien accepter un démon.

« Tu as changé aussi, répond-il seulement.

\- Je suppose que oui. Je ne suis pas assez bien-pensant pour être au-dessus de ça. »

Aziraphale a un petit rire. Un vent frais souffle, et Crowley se lève du banc.

« J'y retourne, j'ai des affaires en cours. Au plaisir de ne pas se revoir trop tôt. »

La phrase arrache un sourire à l'ange. Il reste sur le banc encore quelques heures, le temps de remettre le parc dans son état de propreté initiale et de nourrir les canards pour les semaines à venir. Puis, il rentre chez lui.

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini ! J'aime beaucoup le titre de celui là, en entier ça donne "Nous tournons toujours le dos au couchant (tout à la couleur de l'aurore)", c'est une phrase optimiste pour le futur et puis le "nous" qui rassemble Crowley et Aziraphale - le titre de la fiction c'est la dernière parole de Crowley du coup je trouvais ça cool, c'est vraiment l'avantage d'avoir fini d'écrire la fiction avant de la poster. Et un vers que j'ai pas trouvée où caler mais qui colle bien :_

"Mes vertus, mes défauts, mon optimisme et mon inaptitude s'enchevêtrent, je suis un homme. Le grand effort fut de ne pas me croire trop vertueux, et de ne pas laisser tout au bien"

_Par rapport au personnage d'Aziraphale encore du coup, il n'est pas infaillible ou parfait et il admet finalement qu'li a des défauts, et qu'il doit aussi laisser une part au "bien" intrinsèque à l'humanité sans "devoir" toujours s'en mêler._

_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction alors je la poste, j'ai bien aimé écrire les personnages surtout, l'évolution de leur façon de penser (surtout Aziraphale) écrit du point de vue d'un perso qui a des défauts dès le début mais sans s'en apercevoir, je crois pas que j'avais déjà fait évoluer des personnages comme ça sur les autres fictions que j'ai écrite._

_En tout cas bonne journée, je crois pas que j'écrirais d'autres fictions good omens, peut-être que je continuerai celle là si je suis très inspirée mais qui sait x)_


End file.
